There is a finite amount of fiber infrastructure to support telecommunications networks. With more devices being added to the networks, whether connected wired or wirelessly, slower applications run within the networks. As a result, the telecommunications networks (e.g., access networks) often don't have sufficient bandwidth or other characteristics to allow some applications to function as desired. Also, access networks that handle network flows may not always be equipped to identify different types of network flows in the networks. Thus, the quality of service in wireless and wired access networks is often constrained.
Therefore, it's a challenge to provide quality of service that warrants differentiated treatments for network flows in an access network.